


Bedtime

by SirTeateiMoonlight



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirTeateiMoonlight/pseuds/SirTeateiMoonlight
Summary: Wah? Yes? ... Riki busy! Oka see that- ... Y-yes, Oka, of course Oka! Riki go and tell bedtime story right away!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Bedtime

Gather round, gather round littlepon! Heropon Riki tell his bedtime story for all!

Nene! Bad! No jump on bed! Set bad example! Sit down and behave!

Suso! Stop poke Kino! How would Suso like if Kino poke Suso? Not at all, Riki thinks! So stop now!

All littlepon ready for story? Now-

Bibi! When Riki tell Suso to not poke Kino, it not mean it okay for Bibi to poke Kino! You stop too! Next littlepon to poke Kino go straight to bed, no story!

Now all littlepon ready for story? Good! Here it begin, story of Heropon Riki.

Story begin not long ago. Only few months ago, in fact, when Riki was not yet Heropon. Gloomy, rainy day. Riki just come back from Pon Depot with wood for making new bed for Adudu, because old bed very old and break. Old bed was actually Riki's bed from very long ago, that how old it was.

So there Riki was, laying wood out on floor ready for building, when hear knock on door. Riki was not expecting company, so he very confused why company come on gloomy rainy day, but go to answer door anyway.

It Chief Dunga! Chief Dunga come to see Riki with big smile on face and assistant behind. Riki never visited by Chief Dunga at home before, so he got bit scared, but did polite shaking of hands and invite into house. Also apologize for mess because wood all over floor, but Chief Dunga not seem to care.

First thing Chief Dunga say is that he select Riki to be this year's Heropon! Riki still remember Chief Dunga's exact words: "It is my great pleasure to select you, Riki, as this year's Heropon."! Riki got very excited and not remember exactly what come next, but five minutes later and Chief Dunga and assistant gone, with Riki holding signed contract. Heropon contract say that Riki must defend village from beasts and monsters for one year, and if he also do what extra missions Chief Dunga says, he might get debt paid early! Riki have trouble building bed after that, but it still go well.

Next day, Modamo visit Riki. Modamo trained Riki to fight dozen-ish years ago, and Chief Dunga ask him to visit Riki for refresher now that Riki is Heropon. But Riki not have weapon! Riki took weapon apart for making new bedside table few years ago. Modamo let Riki borrow his weapon for refresher, but tell Riki he must get new one very soon, or big big trouble.

Next day, Riki go to Pon Depot again to get materials for new weapon. Riki then spend three days creating best biter in all village! Riki call it Hunter Biter, because Riki use it to hunt monsters. Oka bit upset that Riki work on project for three days without see much of family, but Oka know it for Heropon duties, so it okay.

With new weapon, Riki ready for being Heropon. Riki visit Chief Dunga to ask for when introduction to village be held. Riki not normally allowed to visit Chief Dunga whenever he wants, but Heropon is, so new experience. Chief Dunga not at home when Riki arrive, big unusual, so Riki wait. Chief Dunga arrive with not too long wait, and both surprised and happy to see Heropon waiting.

Chief Dunga then surprise Riki with news that he already have special mission for Heropon! After introduction tomorrow, Riki join group of Hom Hom to go out into Makna and bash Dinobeast! And if Riki succeeds, all debt gone! Wow! Even now Riki shocked at how soon debt chance was offered, sign of how big important mission is. And very rare for Hom Hom to visit village. Whole thing very important and lucky.

Nopon news outlets full of Dinobeast fear over past few days, which Riki not know because he busy building Hunter Biter. So Riki not know much about Dinobeast, but he clever, and go back and catch up on all news he can. Then have big sleep.

Heropon introduction ceremony early in day. Chief Dunga speak into pollen orb transmit system for address whole village, and when he call for Heropon, Heropon dive from high level into middle of village pond. Easy peasy.

Riki's aim a little off.

Riki miss pond entirely and hit big Hom Hom. Next thing Riki know, he hang at edge of pond with big confuse headache. Riki later told that he bounce off four of five Hom Hom.

Wah! No! Not five Hom Hom! Four Hom Hom and one Melly! Big big difference!

Anyway. Riki hang on edge of pond when mushroom toss begin. Many many mushrooms this year, so Nopon think either Heropon is very popular or very unpopular. Obviously first of these. Chief Dunga call for silence and help Riki to solid ground, so Riki can introduce self.

Group of Melly and Hom Hom take big shine to Heropon Riki. With no need of convincing, group collect extra weapon and armour for Riki, and agree to help Heropon task of bangsmash Dinobeast. Group then introduce to Riki. Leader Shulk, smart Hom Hom with Monado of legendariness. Big Reyn, big in muscle and big in dum-dum. Hero Dunban, more proper name Herohom Dundun, little older and big wiser. Medic Sharla, carry big ether gun for healing. And of course Princess Melia, friend Melly, small Bird Lady with big ouch ether power. Heropon Riki introduce himself to new sidekicks, and group go to Makna.

Melly say she hurt Dinobeast. Riki remember reading that Dinobeast eat ether crystals, because news warn Nopon to stay away from crystals until Dinobeast gone, so Riki lead group to big big ether crystal spot. Perfect plan! Dinobeast appear just as planned. Dinobeast a bit bigger than Riki expected, but no matter, Heropon is not scared! Heropon and sidekicks attack Dinobeast with all power! Heropon bash heads and spew Lurgy everywhere, Dinobeast no match! Melly get sadness partway through when Dinobeast grow back thing Dundun chop off, but Shulk give confidence back. After long battle, sidekicks work together to trap Dinobeast, and Melly finish with big blast! Heropon return to village victorious, and all Nopon sing Riki's praises!

But story only just begin. Chief Dunga then say that, because Heropon got help from Melly and Hom Hom group with mission, Riki must now help them with their mission. It only fair, he say, and only then will Riki's debts be bashed. At first Riki think this cheap trick because Riki won too easy, but after Riki think about it, he agree that it only fair. Riki also would miss new friends if he leave them so quickly. So Heropon stay with sidekicks to help with mission, which-

Oh! Riki almost forgot big silly moment! When Chief Dunga tell Heropon to keep following sidekicks, Riki discover that Hom Hom not know Riki's age or family! Silly Hom Hom, assume that Heropon twenty-something bachelor.

Riki must be doing something right.

Anyway, Heropon follow sidekicks to Eryth. It here that Hom Hom group explain to Melly and Riki what Hom Hom mission is. Not long ago, big bad Mechon attack Hom Hom homes, destroy one and close to destroy only other. Shulk and Reyn start revenge journey from Colony 9, help Sharla clean Mechon from Colony 6, then Dundun join, and find Melly in Makna. Shulk sometimes see bits of future for mystery reason, so now he say next place to go called Prison Island, big evil place in Eryth. He no know why, but he see bangsmack big bad Mechon named Metal Face, and want to make seen future happen. Riki bit scared to fight Mechon, but Heropon not scared of anything, so no back down.

Melly say that to get to Prison Island, need ask sanction from dadapon emperor. Hom Hom not yet know that Melly is princess, but they never seen Bird People so not big surprise. Although now that Riki consider it, Melly wear mask most of time so most Bird People and Nopon not know either. Riki only know because...because...ah, Riki somehow not remember. He no just guess though! He knew for sure! No question about it!

Anyway, when Heropon and friends get to Bird People City Alcamoth, big huge mess begin with Melly's family. Heropon and Hom Hom sidekicks help Melly out to not get removed by evil stepmamapon. This part Melly's story to tell so Riki not go deep into it. But when all done, Melly is now Next Empress Melly, and evil stepmamapon gone.

Oh! Riki forget very important part! When Riki and friends enter tomb to save Melly, stupid smelly oaf Reyn push button, and trigger big hole pit trap. Melly later explain this button for only letting Bird People of Melly's family in. So it take much longer than needed for friends to reach Melly. It all fine in end though. Riki not explain before, but even though Reyn almost smarter than fish egg, he very good at get monsters to ignore Riki so Heropon can smashbash safely. Also good for banter, which sometimes make Reyn sound smarter than is, other times other way around. Good, protecting friend.

So! Next part of story is when Mechon attack Alcamoth. Shulk see vision of dadapon emperor in trouble protecting city, so Heropon and sidekicks go to help. Melly use big brain to figure out how to get into Prison Island. Many many monsters in way, monsters that no one ever see before, but no match for Heropon and sidekicks. Reach top of island to see dadapon emperor with biggest person Riki ever seen! It a real Giant! Locked in island, many manies of years, but still alive to help use big zap-pow attacks against big bad flying Mechon. Giant calls self Zanza and say to Shulk he help make Monado better, if he be freed. Riki have bad feeling about this but not his place to argue, Riki only know that Monado is glowy sword with special powers, his opinion mean nothing. Melly have much bigger bad feeling and tell Shulk about it, but Shulk already decide. He agree.

Then many things happen. Big bad Metal Face throw even bigger badder spear, break through island shield and stab Zanza. Also use finger claws to stab dadapon emperor, Shulk knew would happen but still no chance to fix it. Riki stop here for a moment to explain that Shulk many thousand of thousands times stronger in head than he look. Most Hom Hom, Nopon, Bird People, any would go total whack-a-coo-ka-doodle-oo if constantly get visions of future where friend and family be hurt, especially if fail to stop it. And yes Shulk be big hurt by every one. But he no cry, he no break down. He sometimes need encourage like anyone else, but he still get right back up and fight with same strength. And of course he have big brain for science and maths, so he almost always have plan. Riki not legally allowed to say anyone better than Heropon, but Shulk verrrrry close.

Anyway, Heropon and sidekicks fight Metal Face. Shulk have upper hand, but other big fancy silver Mechon get in way, all Mechon leave, and Shulk scream at them. Riki later learn that silver Mechon holding old Shulk friend Fiora. Fiora being gone was what make Hom Hom group come out on mission in first place, so now Shulk, Reyn, and Dundun very confused. Decide new mission to rescue Fiora from Mechon. Sharla and Melly less excited because they no know Fiora, but they have own reasons to stay and keep going. Heropon of course stay with sidekicks until revenge mission complete.

To get to Mechon, Heropon and sidekicks must go through super-brrr cold of Valak with help of Bird People seer Hom Hom Alvis. Not at all picnic, Riki's fur freeze on end whole time. Stop for rest in almost less cold tower. Riki say "almost less cold" because any warm in heat stopped by cold of spirits. Tower full of ghosts, Riki hear them moaning and ooo-ing all through night. Ghosts not angry, or spooky, or try to kill Heropon, just sad and worry and want to warn of something but not know what. Riki think they bit confused from being asleep long time.

Just before leave Valak, both silver and black Mechon appear. Silver Mechon Fiora want to talk, but black Mechon Mumkhar want to take Monado and fight. Without even say a word, Shulk and Melly hatch plan to bait Mooka out of Mechon and fight by himself, and is work perfectly! In fight, Heropon use best judgement that Herohom Dundun should take charge, and because Heropon always right, Riki sit out for most of battle. Mooka apparently old friend of Dundun, but turned into sour evil and like being Mechon. Dundun, with no have Mechon body parts and only off arm, still put down Mooka easy. Dundun way too strong in both fight and in words, say many things that tell Mooka how much big fat loser he be. Dundun not Herohom for no reason, and no more obvious than this battle.

Not allowed to win though. Gold Mechon appear, name self Egil, and take children Mechon away, so chase back on. Chase all through big Mechon sword, catch up with Mooka, and waylay him for real this time. Shulk try to stop Mooka without go too far, and Dundun agree, but Mooka destroy self. Which Riki says is big deserved. Then enter fortress to catch Fiora. Fiora not do what Egil want, so Egil make Fiora do it, which is attack Shulk. Fiora have visceral reaction and attack Egil instead. Then fortress explode much and Riki lose track of what happen next. Remember help Dundun skydive, he no good at it, it not his fault, need be symmetrical.

Riki then find self on big machine arm in ocean with Melly and Dundun. Heropon protect Melly from self by insist friends take rest, then talk with Dundun about Fiora. Fiora Dundun's little sisterpon, but Dundun protect her like dadapon, and also want protect her relationship with Shulk. Riki think Dundun bit too meddling in sisterpon's personal affairs, but respect dedication. Next day, find rest of friends, and Fiora here to be new friend too! Fiora have Mechon-like body so it bit weird and need machine doctor help, but Heropon not discriminate. Riki always happy for more friends!

Heropon and friends then meet Egil's dadapon Miqol. Miko head of village of machinepon, who want help with to stop Egil. So begin big long walk up to Egil. Bangsmash many many Mechon, more than Hom Hom ever see attack Hom Hom homes. Heropon take down Fortress unit by self! Attack from above, land on head, and boom-a-loom-kaboom! Friends also find and save other Hom Hom from green Mechon called Gadolt. "Find Gadolt" was Sharla's mission whole time, he gone for while but Sharla never lose faith that he alive. Sharla always have faith in everything she believe in, whether it that friend Gadolt alive, or that little brotherpon Juju make something of self, or even that each person in group be okay with events after Sharla talk with them. And also medic, so Sharla heal both body and mind. Riki miss his mamapon but Sharla good stand-in.

Finally get to Egil. Egil have not actually that bad reason for why he attack Bionis: he try to stop Bionis from awake and move, which would ruin everything if happen. But like naughty foolish littlepon, he not use his words and instead go play with own toys and solve problem with violence. Let this be lesson! Heropon and friends almost beat Egil, but he get away and blow up machine city. Only escape because Gadolt sacrifice self, and also with help of Fiora. Riki make mistake, not Fiora, but Meyneth, goddess living in Fiora. Meymey angry at Egil for do things for her she no like, so she help us. Anyway, need help from Miko to chase Egil again, Miko fly ship Junks right next to machine that hurt Monado. Heropon and friends nyapakapow machine and Shulk get much stronger again. Heropon and friends then finally get to Egil again, and have biggest bash bang fight ever. Heropon have biggest success in fight, but let Shulk take final hit. Shulk then use big brain power to find what to say for Egil to understand. Egil finally realize he in the wrong, and agree to stop.

Riki supposes he miss the point where friends complete mission of "save Fiora" and start mission of "stop Egil". Riki could have quit and say he successful at help friends win mission, then come back and be debt-free Heropon at home. But since Heropon big big reason friends also win "stop Egil" mission, it all for best.

So Egil realize he big dum-dum, but even then it not over. Friend of Dundun, Dickson, decide things go too nice and shoot Shulk from behind! Riki is still angry at complete coward! Riki and Melly always see Dickson as big suspicious, he never feel quite right, but he big friend of so many Hom Hom it impossible to change minds. Then, evil Shulk come out of Shulk! Evil Shulk named Zanza, same Zanza as before, he only pretend to go away. Zanza god of Bionis and only care about keeping self alive, so he attack Egil. Fiora and Meymey try to fight Zanza, and stop him for little bit, but Meymey sacrifice self, and Zanza steal Meymey's Monado and disappear. Fiora do so much to help Meymey. Fiora offer body for house, Fiora speak what Meymey want us to know, Fiora help Meymey fight Zanza. And all Fiora want to do is go home and cook for Shulk, even if she run out of power one day because Zanza steal Monado. Fiora say she in second chance, so she ignore her fear of future. Riki think that very strong mind for young Hom Hom.

Oh and Shulk okay. Riki not really understand how, but he is, so Riki no question it.

So friends must escape back to Bionis. But Zanza then make all get much much worse with turn all Bird People into Dinobeast! Or all Bird People that not also Hom Hom. Zanza have help of big evil Bird Person scientist Lorithia. Melly's brother Kallian try to destroy Lorrie and big fleet of Dinobeast but fail. Riki and friends must go inside Bionis to find Zanza, and on way find Lorrie and Kallian Dinobeast. Heropon once again big huge help in battle, no win without him. Lorrie and Kallian Dinobeast all blow up. Then Riki hear Kallian tell Melly she hope of Bird People, even though Riki not see him anywhere anymore. Melly very touched that she not imagine this by herself. Riki have hard time decide who most bestest friend of friends, but in any case Melly very high on list. Melly have most terrible life of any, lose family and home and all anyone she knew, and must fight many Dinobeast who actually her own Bird People. But Melly ignore all problems, simply do job, never show distress, and always look ahead. Need help asking for help, but both empress Melly and friend Melly incredibly strong Bird People.

Riki almost forget important thing! Riki and friends repeat return to Colony 6 during adventure. Colony 6 complete mess of nothing after Mechon attack. With Heropon's help, friends get resources to help Juju and Otharon direct rebuild. Big long work, but Colony 6 very close to back to normal thanks to Heropon.

Anyway, Riki and friends then go back to Prison Island through magic transpoter. Island full of strange old monsters that never see Hom Hom or tasty Nopon before, so it very dangerous every step. And at very tippy top, find Dickson. Dickson show he actually big bad ugly Giant. Once again, Heropon critical piece of victory, but he let Shulk get last hit for self-esteem.

Then all get weird. Friends go through next transporter and Riki find self standing in night sky with big rocks floating around! Funny energy pretend to be ground, Mechon spirits everywhere, and most big strange of all, enormous balls of...something Riki not understand, just magic float out in sky! Friends say one even made of water! Riki still think it just strange dream, but then find Zanza, so cannot be. Zanza put on rock and metal armour, hold both Monados and say he ready to destroy all everything so he can start over again. Zanza also say that because he god, opinion of no one else matter. This no excuse! All friends agree, Zanza big selfish and need be punished.

Fight with Zanza big and long. As usual, Heropon do most of work, but he no mind. Zanza grow big at one point but this make no difference, because after not long Shulk get new Monado! Shulk and Alvis later explain to Riki how this happen but Riki still not completely understand, so he no spread confused information. Shulk use new Monado to cut Zanza and delete him from existence. Then Shulk throw new Monado away! Shulk later explain he not want god power, which Riki understand. God power sound fun but make everything too boring.

Then, Riki suddenly find self back in Colony 9! Riki was wondering how friends get back to real world after bish-bash Zanza, but not expect it to be instant noodles. Shulk explain what happen to friends, and Melly make announcement to all colony after few days. Truth is that Alvis real biggest god, he only do what Zanza say because it in his big plan. Alvis create new world without Zanza, but because Zanza no here he need make changes, like put Bionis in sea and move colony to flatland. Flatland! Land in flat shape instead of Hom Hom shape! What concept! Alvis also move Nopon village to flatland, so Hom Hom not lonely.

After spend week or two of rest with friends, Riki finally return home for Heropon welcome. Ahh, Riki still remember that day. Many hundred pollen cakes. Presentation of debt clear with ripping of bank statements. Handout of permanent coupons for Pon Depot, Ponsbury's, and Timtim's. Fastest Heropon debt clear in forever, Chief Dunga say. Riki not entirely sure this accurate but will take it. And finally, Riki return home to Oka and littlepon. Riki feel he sleep for days.

Is the end.

Wow, half of littlepon asleep already. Makes Riki's job easier. Other littlepon, help Riki move sleepy littepon to bed.

There.

There.

There.

Yes Nene?

Hmmmmm. Riki appreciate Nene's want to protect, but very dangerous. Riki not say is bad idea, but Riki think Nene quite young for learning.

No, Riki not imply Nene is still baby littlepon. But for Nene to-

Hmmmmm. Nene makes good point. Not know when Reyn first learned.

Okay, Riki accept with conditions. One, Riki will be watching. Two, Nene not ever use arts outside learning until Reyn say is okay. And three, if Kino say he want learn something, which Riki know he will because Kino always follow Nene, Riki have right to decide what he do.

We shake!

Riki will tell Reyn in morning. Riki cannot wait for Reyn's reaction to teach Nopon.

Night-night.


End file.
